At present, the widespread short-range wireless communication technology are Bluetooth, WLAN (Wi-Fi) and infrared data transmission (IrDA), as well as some of potential the short-range wireless technology standard, including ZigBee, ultra-wideband (Ultra Wideband, UWB), near field Communications (NFC), WiMedia, GPS (Global Positioning System), digital Enhanced cordless Telecommunications (DECT), the wireless 1394 standard and the private wireless system they have their own characteristics, or basing on the special requirements of the transmission speed, distance, power consumption, or focusing on the scalability features, or meeting certain specific requirements of a single application, or creating a competitive differentiation techniques, etc. but none of them can meet all demand.
Wherein, NFC is a high-frequency short-range wireless communications technology, which allows electronic devices to transfer and exchange data non-contact point to point within a range of between about ten centimeters. The technology is evolved from the contactless radio frequency identification (RFID), and can backward compatible with RFID, first successfully developed by Sony and Philips individually, and it mainly provide for mobile phones and other handheld devices to the machine-to-machine (M2M) communications. Because the near-field communication has a natural safety, therefore, NFC is considered to have great application prospects in the field of mobile payment. Meanwhile, because NFC has superior security than other wireless communication technologies, NFC is compared to a “security dialogue” between machines by alliance between schools and enterprises of Chinese internet of Things. NFC offers a simple, touch-based solution that allows consumers to exchange information with a simple and intuitive way to access content and services.
The existing antenna of NFC products mainly are made on one side of the cell, or attached to the inside of the shell, generally by making into a coil through a metal wiring on a printed circuit board (PCB) or a flexible circuit board and then are attached the PCB or FPC, which contain the coil, to the shell or the battery. The main disadvantages are as following: often removing battery and shell phase to phase, so that makes wiring of the NFC antenna easy to worn or produces the alignment issue, eventually leading to the antenna signal deterioration, and impact the use of NFC product features. In addition, NFC antenna products are generally located inside the shell of electronic products, if choosing to make shell by metallic materials, it will affect the spread of NFC signals For capacitive touch terminal, a better way of a communication is directly using its touch screen driver, line sensor line as near-field communications sending, the receiving channel. Through the above-multiplexed designs, designing without additional antenna for transmitting and receiving near field communication, there will not bring the above problems and production costs. However, in this way, because the signal which can be detected near field communication is weak, and is susceptible to interference from some peripherals in communications environment, they referred to as interference source peripherals, such as touch terminal of Liquid Crystal display (LCD), thus leading to can no guarantee of communication quality, and the interference becomes more apparent when the screen on the screen.